The present invention relates generally to chairs, and more specifically to an improved stacking chair with an improved base.
Chairs for extended seating applications, such as banquet halls and conference rooms, are preferably comfortable, durable, and either stackable or nestable for storage purposes. Traditional stackable banquet chairs include a pair of inverted-U-shaped leg members attached to opposite sides of a generally horizontal seat. A generally L-shaped back support frame interconnects with the leg members and extends upwardly from the rear of the seat to support a back cushion. This type of chair may be stacked by placing the inverted-U-shaped leg members of one chair over the top of the leg members of another chair, such that the seat of the upper chair is supported just above the seat of the lower chair. Examples of traditional stackable banquet chairs are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,733 to Burnett and U.S. Design Patent No. D180,996 to Cramer. While this type of chair has wide applicability, some property owners and interior designers prefer chairs that do not look like a traditional stacking chair. These traditional stacking chairs have the leg members completely exposed at the sides of the chairs. Some users prefer legs or leg members that are less visible.
The above-described chair is generally referred to as a stacking chair, because the leg members of one chair rest directly on the leg members of a lower chair creating a secure leg-on-leg stack. Multiple chairs may be securely stacked on top one another with this design.
An alternative to stacking chairs is so-called nesting chairs. Nesting chairs come in a variety of styles and are distinguished from stacking chairs in that the underside of a seat frame of one chair rests atop the seat cushion of a lower chair when the chairs are nested. An example of a nesting chair, as defined herein, is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,963 to Barile. This design of chair nests or stacks much less securely, since an upper chair is supported by the flexible cushion of the lower chair. Seat cushions are also vulnerable to excessive wear and tear as chairs are nested and unnested. An advantage with nesting chair designs is that the chair designer may configure the chair legs to be less exposed than with traditional stacking chairs. However, this benefit is significantly compromised by the fact that nesting chairs typically cannot be stacked as high or as securely, and that the seat cushions are prone to damage. In light of the above, there remains a need for improved stacking chairs with chair legs that have a non-traditional look and design. Because chairs for extended seating applications are often used for extended periods of time, seating designers are continuously seeking ways to improve the comfort of the chairs. It is preferred that the seat back flex somewhat with respect to the seat cushion to improve comfort. However, providing a flexible seat back presents significant challenges to seat designers, especially where the chair must also stack or nest.
Examples of stacking or nesting chairs with seat backs that flex relative to the seat bottom are shown in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,764 to Haedo; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,603,904, 4,869,559, and 5,039,163 to Tolleson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,532 to Burgess; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,012 to Han. The designs disclosed in these patents are generally complicated and costly to manufacture, limiting their applicability. Also, the designs are generally limited to stacking chairs wherein the legs of the chairs are completely exposed.
The present invention improves on the prior art by providing a chair that stacks securely with the legs of an upper chair being supported by the legs of a lower chair. At the same time, the present invention provides a chair wherein the portions of the seat base interconnecting the legs of the chair may be less exposed than with traditional stacking chairs. In addition, some embodiments of the present invention provide a seat back that will flex with respect to the seat cushion for improved comfort. Some embodiments also include armrests.
One embodiment of a stacking chair according to the present invention includes a seat cushion having a front edge, a rear edge, and opposed right and left side edges. The chair also includes a seat base that supports a seat cushion in a generally horizontal position. The seat base has a front member and a rear member. The front member includes a front right leg and a front left leg each having lower ends for contacting a support surface and upper ends spaced therefrom. The front member also includes a right lateral portion and a left lateral portion. The right lateral portion has a forward end interconnected with the upper end of the front right leg and extends generally horizontally rearwardly adjacent the right side edge of the seat cushion to a rearward end. The left lateral portion has a forward end interconnected with the upper end of the front left leg and extends generally horizontally rearwardly adjacent the left side edge of the seat cushion to a rearward end. The right and left lateral portions are disposed inboard of the side edges of the seat cushion along the majority of their length. The front member also includes a transverse portion that extends between and interconnects the rearward ends of the right and left lateral portions. The rear member includes a rear right leg and a rear left leg each having lower ends for contacting a support surface and upper ends spaced therefrom. The rear member also includes a transverse portion extending between and interconnecting the upper ends of the right and left rear legs. The transverse portion of the rear member is disposed adjacent the rear edge of the seat cushion and generally parallel to the transverse portion of the front member. The transverse portions of the front member and the rear member are interconnected so as to form the base.